1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable recording medium, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile objects that autonomously travel are known. As a technology of causing a mobile object to travel autonomously, a technology of sensing a forward area with respect to a mobile object and causing the mobile object to travel an area that is determined as a travelable area is disclosed.
For example, a technology of, using profile data obtained with a laser range finder that senses a forward area with respect to a mobile object, dividing the forward area into a travelable area and a non-travelable area is disclosed. Furthermore, a technology is disclosed in which physical quantities, such as the slope or the degree of unevenness of a travelable area or a non-travelable area, are obtained accurately by using Markov chain Monte Carlo methods to stably determine a travelable area (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5192868).
A mobile object may be required to autonomously travel for a travel purpose. In this case, it is required to cause autonomous traveling while realizing traveling according to the travel purpose; however, conventionally, it is difficult to determine a travel route allowing autonomous walking according to the travel purpose.